Trust
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: On his 13th birthday she finally came out, she told him the truth about his parents. As a result Naruto learns what the word trust truly means. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

Trust

Prelude

Naruto wasn't always quiet. He was an energetic 13 year old boy, he was told the truth by the Kyuubi, the most powerful and youngest bijuu ever. Now Kyuubi, would normally be a nine tailed fox but inside Naruto's mindscape she was able to go back into her original form. She had long red hair, beautiful red eyes and tan skin. She wore a purple kimono with white flowers. In her hair had a silver barrette in the shape of a fox.

"Naruto kun they lied to you, your parents didn't abandon you, you see they saved you" said Kyuubi.

"How would you know anything? You were too busy attacking my village" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I wasn't in my right state of mind. I was controlled by an evil man and I couldn't break free. Listen Naruto kun my parents knew yours, they were like best friends" explained Kyuubi.

"But how, you're a demon?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto kun I wasn't born a demon, in fact i was born about two months before you, before me and my family were killed. Your father had managed to make a deal with Shinigami, she agreed to bring me back, but not as a human but as your demon guardian. When you were born I loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you, but I am a demon and I would never be able to get you to love me back when you got older" said Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes widened untill he finally asked "What, Kyuubi you really felt that way about me?"

"Yes Naruto kun but I knewyou'd hate me. That's why I ran away, I was so blinded by my emotions that I let that evil man take over me"said Kyuubi.

"What evil man?" asked Naruto.

"I can't tell you now but I will soon, when you are ready. The man who saved me, your father was the fourth Hokage" said Kyuubi.

Naruto went silent, until he spoke softly "what about my mother?"

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, princess of whirlpool country" said Kyuubi. "I'm sorry Naruto I can't tell you what happen between the three of us" said Kyuubi, her voice breaking.

"I have an idea; the evil man sent you to attack the village and my mother and father gave their lives to help you, and sealed you into me to break his control" Said Naruto.

"Yes, that's right" said Kyuubi. "So that means for 13 years I was treated like trash because of you" conclude Naruto.

I'm sorry Naruto kun, I wish I could take it all back" said Kyuubi.

"Well you cannot" said Naruto.

Kyuubi, couldn't hold it in anymore, she dropped to her knees and began to cry, only to have Naruto hug her, "Thank you Kyuubi chan" said Naruto lovingly.

"For what killing your family? How can you look so happy after what I've done to you? you should be furious with me yet you hug me and smile" says Kyuubi" only to be interrupted by a kiss.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm actually happy that you told me the truth. Now I know that i cannot trust those people, I only trust those who are willing to see me for me and nothing else. Can I call you something else? I don't like calling you Kyuubi" said Naruto.

"Mikoto, my name is Mikoto Yuuki.

"It's nice to meet you Mikoto chan" said Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you too Naruto kun" replied Mikoto.

Chapter 1

It was morning, the sun had just decided to show its shining surface. "Naruto kun wake up, it's time for breakfast" said a lovely voice.

"Who's there?" asked Naruto.

"Its me silly" said Mikoto.

"Miko chan what are you doing outside of my mind?" asked Naruto.

"Well its quite simple, you changed my seal last night" said Mikoto.

"What? I don't remember that" replied Naruto.

"Well you weren't yourself when you did it. Your chakra was surprisingly cold and it looked like you were out of it so I brought you into my domain and let you sleep, after about half hour you got up again but you were different" explained Mikoto.

"How was I different?" asked Naruto.

"I can't really explain it but when I called you you wouldn't answer, then you changed a part of the seal and a door appeared behind me and you went through it and told me to follow you,and that's how I got out" said Mikoto.

"Well what's done is done I guess. Miko chan you wanna walk with me to the academy?" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naru kun, I'd love to, but you'd better eat I'm not recooking that food." Said Mikoto

After Naruto and Mikoto finished breakfast they went on their way to the academy. On their way they saw Sakura Haruno who was arguing with her friend Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey Sakura, Ino" said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" replied Sakura.

"Who's that?" asked Ino. "Oh, this is Mikoto Yuuki, Miko chan this is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka" said Naruto.

"You're pretty" said Ino.

"Well thank you I always try to look my best for Naru kun" said Mikoto as she grabbed Naruto's arm and rested her head on his shoulder, as a result Naruto began to blush.

Sakura and Ino froze at the sight of Naruto with a girlfriend and a hot one at that.

"Naru kun?" asked Ino and Sakura simultaneously.

"Yeah Naru kun" replied Mikoto.

"Miko chan and I knew have been friends since we were kids, as a matter of fact we-" Naruto was interrupted by Mikoto's hand, they both span around.

"Naru kun,we don't have to tell them about our personal status, at least not yet. If you decide to tell people without my permission, I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon, am I clear?" said Mikoto.

"Yes Miko chan" replied Naruto.

"Good now you can tell them that I'm your girlfriend but nothing else" said Mikoto.

The two turned around to see two confused faces. "So yeah Naruto we'll see you later okay said Sakura". "Okay bye" replied Naruto as the two best friends ran off

Sakura and Ino conversation

"Do you think they're dating?" asked Sakura.

"The way she shut him up says so, no one was able to shut him up, yet she's got Naruto wrapped around her finger" replied Ino.

"Do you think they did, you know, kissed?" whispered Sakura. "Definitely, did you see the way he looks at her, totally not just friends, besides childhood friends usually end up dating anyways" replied Ino.

"Well we'd better get to class" said Sakura.

Back to Naruto and Mikoto 1/2 hour later

Everyone was sure acting weird, oh man we're an hour late.

Naruto and Mikoto rushed towards the academy. "Are you sure you'll be fine going home?" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naru kun I'll be fine" replid Mikoto.

"Alright get home safe" said Naruto.

As Naruto entered the classroom all the guys rushed towards him. "You're a lucky dude Naruto" said one of the filler characters.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto. "Don't play dumb with us Naruto we know about the sexy fox you were with, we saw you talking to her out the window" said another filler.

"Oh, you guys mean Miko chan. Well yeah she's my girlfriend but I wouldn't say I'm lucky, I knew her my whole life" explained Naruto.

"Alright everyone leave him alone" said Sakura.

"Hey why do you care?" asked yet another filler. (Damn really need to add more support characters)

"I really don't, its just that Iruka sensei has been standing here for about two minutes" said Sakura as she pointed towards him.

"Yes, if you would all take your seats the test will commence. (skip all the non-important people) Naruto Uzumaki, you're next" said Iruka.

"Alright then" said Naruto in a rather drained voice".

"I would like you to perform a bushin" said Iruka.

"I can't Iruka sensei, I have too much chakra for that, is there something else I can do?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah there is" said a voice at the door, it was Mizuki, Iruka's assistant teacher.

"Mizuki what are you talking about" asked Iruka.

"I've come up with a test just for Naruto, I know about his chakra control problem, a bushin just requires a little bit of chakra, but a little bit of chakra for him is enough to do the bushin jutsu a hundred times over".

All the students looked at Naruto, "wow a hot girlfriend and a massive amount of chakra" said yet again, another filler character.

"Naruto meet me in the forest at midnight with the giant scroll that's behind the hokage's desk and you'll pass, it's a test to measure your stealth" whispers Mizuki into Naruto's ear.

After school Naruto went outside to see Mikoto sitting on a swing waiting for him when Sasuke Uchiha walks up to her and start to flirt, Naruto angered by this fades into nothingness only to appear behind Sasuke. "Leave that dumbass failure and be with me, an Uchiha" boasted Sasuke.

"Listen you egotistic, self centered little brat, I've tried being nice and letting you say whatever you wanted about me to your little posse when I'm in public but then you have the nerve to tell me to dump my boyfriend who has never done anything to hurt me and go out with a brooding little emo piece of shit. I'd never leave Naru, even if I did I'd never in one hundred million years go out with you!" yelled Mikoto.

"Well how would that dumbass feel if he found out you let some random guy fuck you before him?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed Mikoto by her arms.

"I'd say I'd kill the teme who did that to her" said Naruto with a sadistic tone in his voice.

Sasuke turned around slowly to see Naruto. "I heard everything Sasuke, don't think you can get away with trying to rape my girlfriend" said Naruto.

"What are you gonna do cry?" asked Sasuke tauntingly.

Naruto to then started to laugh, his laugh however was filled with pure evil as Sasuke and Mikoto found themselves unable to breathe until he suddenly stopped.

"No; I'm not gonna cry, Im gonna kick your ass" said Naruto with a terrifyingly sadistic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man Rachel forgot the disclaimer last chapter, better late than never I suppose: THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA/ANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC.®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MIZASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE **

**Okay where were we? Oh yeah, Naruto confronts Sasuke.**

"What are you gonna do cry?" asked Sasuke tauntingly.

Naruto to then started to laugh, his laugh however was filled with pure evil as Sasuke and Mikoto found themselves unable to breathe until he suddenly stopped.

"No; I'm not gonna cry, Im gonna kick your ass" said Naruto with a terrifyingly sadistic smile.

Naruto suddenly disappeared, Sasuke's eyes widened at his speed. Next thing you know Sasuke was smashed into the academy outer wall. Naruto just stared at him with his evil grin. His eyes widened as Sasuke got up unharmed. "Is that all you got? I've been hit harder than that by Itachi you weak piece of shit, maybe that's why your whore of a mother gave you up" said Sasuke.

Naruto's smile got smaller and smaller, his head drooped down, fists clenched filled with anger he asks "What the fuck did you just say?".

"What are you dumb and deaf? I said your mother is a w-h-o-r-e, that's spells whore" replied Sasuke.

This time Naruto looked straight at him, his eyes had turned dark violet, his hair was black with a white lightning bolt shaped streak in his hair, White lightning crackled around his fists. **"Sasuke Uchiha, I'll crush you!" **screamed Naruto.

This time, with a flash of light he again smashed Sasuke into the wall; but this time, he didn't stop there.

**"Don't**"

Punch to the face

**"Ever"**

Punch to the gut

**"Talk about"**

Punch to the kidney

**"My" **

Punch again to the face

**"Ka-san"**

Punch... again, the face

**"Like"**

Punch- face

**"That!"**

Naruto continued punch the shit out of Sasuke, the next thing you know Sasuke is tied to a wooden post while Naruto rips the 'No dogs allowed' sign out the ground. Naruto then swung the sign, hitting Sasuke in the face and kept swinging relentlessly like a 5 year old playing t-ball but the ball is gorilla glued to the post.

"Naruto stop it please!" screamed Mikoto as she couldn't watch anymore.

Sasuke had been beaten into a bloody pulp, his teeth were everywhere his face had been disfigured to apoint where he was unrecognizable. Naruto, lost in his rage couldn't hear what Mikoto was saying, he wanted to kill him. He dropped the pole and blue lightning surrounded his fist, and as he was about to give the final blow, Iruka Umino had jumped in front of Sasuke. Naruto continued to deliver his fatal attack but just as his lightning charged fist neared Iruka's face it stopped. Naruto's fist crackled with lightning until it died down, his hair had gone back to its original golden blonde and eyes their ocean blue.

**"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE COUNCIL WILL DO TO YOU, THEY MAY SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH FOR ATTACKING THE LAST UCHIHA"** yelled Iruka with worry in his voice.

Naruto looked up at his Iruka, practically his big brother and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

**"WELL WHAT ABOUT ME IRUKA SENSEI? I'M THE LAST ****UZUMAKI****AS**** WELL AS THE LAST NAMIKAZE, MY FAMILY SAVED EVERYONE'S ASSES AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? SO WHAT IF THE DEMON FOX SPIRIT WAS SEALED INSIDE ME, NO ONE UNDERSTANDS BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT TO. THEY LOOK AT ME AND SAY THAT I'M THE REASON THAT THE YONDAIME, IS DEAD. MY MOTHER AND FATHER SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES AS WELL AS MY CHILDHOOD FOR EVERYONE!"** screamed Naruto as tears rolled down his face.

"Naruto I know it hurts but what does this have to do with sasuke" asked Iruka.

Naruto glared at his utterly fucked up classmate and then back at Iruka his eyes pruple yet again.

"That teme over there gets whatever he demands, its sickening, the moment I get a good thing in my life, Sasuke tries to take it away. He tried to take Miko chan from me, but when she rejected him he tried to steal her virginity. I was only defending her, she's precious to me, she's the only person who looks and judges me for who I am, not for my actions or my history, I love her and won't let that greedy egotistic maniac do those things to her, and then he has the nerve to call my ka-san a whore, fuck the council, for all I care they can kiss my ass" said Naruto as tears flowed from his eyes while looking at Mikoto making her blush.

Iruka's eyes widened at what Naruto had said about Sasuke, his parents and Mikoto, he already knew about Naruto's situation with the villagers. "Naruto, what is Miko-san to you?" asked Iruka.

"Mikoto Yuuki is my savior, she's the only one who's shared my pain, her parents and my parents were the best of friends. I guess that's how we became friends and then something more than that" said Naruto as he blushed.

'Naruto has really grown up, hes learned the true way of the ninja, to protect those most important to him. It may be because of her, Mikoto Yuuki.. I'll have to thank her some how' thought Iruka before he realized something.

"Mikoto san" said Iruka.

"Yes Iruka sensei" replied Mikoto.

"You wouldn't happen to know Rito and Haruna Yuuki would you?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah they're my parents, they died two months after I was born. But Naruto's parents took me in like I was their own before they died when Naruto was born. So we grew up in an orphanage together" replied Mikoto.

"I see, well you two better go to the Hokage's office, I'll tend to Sasuke and meet you there" said Iruka.

"Okay Iruka sensei" replied Naruto and Mikoto simultaneously.

'What am I gonna do with this emo brat' though Iruka as he carried Sasuk to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office:

**"NARUTO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? BEATING THE SNOT OUT OF ONE OF YOUR FELLOW CLASSMATES IS AN OUTRAGE!"** yelled Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage.

"He had it comin' Oji-san, trying to rape Miko chan and calling my mother a whore was all I could take, he's lucky Iruka sensei was there or he would have ceased to exist" said Naruto.

"It's not that I don't think he didn't deserve it Naruto kun, but he's the last of his clan, we cannot afford to lose him" said Hiruzen

Naruto clenched his fists while white lightning crackled around them, and his hair turned black again, with his eyes purple"

'Lightning Release? I haven't seen that since Minato, could it be that he's inherited his father's kekkei genkai' thought Hiruzen.

**AND CUT, THAT'S A WRAP. **

**Sorry about the length i promise it will be longer I just wanted to let you guys know what happened to Sasuke**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **

**Pat Squared, thanks for the format advice it really helped me when I was looking for errors and I agree that it makes a lot easier to read. **

**Also I don't think that I've had had this many people following my stories before so thanks.**

**I'm thinking about adding Tayuya and Anko into the story, but I'm not sure about Hinata. I know I'm gonna hold off on Sakura for a while. As for Sasuke's conditon, I really don't give a rats ass about it hell get some girls too but I won't really go into that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA/ANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC. ®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MIZASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

"It's not that I don't think he didn't deserve it Naruto kun, but he's the last of his clan, we cannot afford to lose him" said Hiruzen

Naruto clenched his fists while white lightning crackled around them, and his hair turned black again, with his eyes purple

'Lightning Release? I haven't seen that since Minato, could it be that he's inherited his father's kekkei genkai' thought Hiruzen.

"That's it I can't take anymore of this bullshit, what about my clans, I'm the last of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze and all you and the council care about is the damn Uchiha" said Naruto with grief in his voice.

"How did you know Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"The Kyuubi herself told me" replied Naruto.

"What, but that impossible the Kyuubi is a mass of evil chakra that has taken the form of a mindless demon fox" said Hiruzen (UH OH we got some issues up in here).

Hearing this Naruto body became engulfed in white lightning, his eyes a now darker purple changed, three tomoe shaped like lightning bolts had formed in the iris as well. **"Don't ever let me hear you say that about Miko chan again, you hear me Sarutobi!" **yelled Naruto**.**

"Naruto stop it right now!" yelled Mikoto who was giving off her demonic red chakra.

The lightning surrounding Naruto fizzled out in less than a second and his eyes go back to normal, however his now gravity defying hair stays black.

"I'm disappointed in you Naruto, you cant keep letting your anger get the best of you" said Mikoto in a stoic tone.

Realizing her tone and the lack of the suffix "kun" after his name, he knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry Miko chan it's just that I was-" said Naruto as Mikoto interrupted him.

"I don't care if he called me a bitch, you can't keep doing that every time someone says something that you hate. How are you supposed to become a ninja if you shut down every time someone insults someone you love?" asked Mikoto.

"I am sorry Ojii san" said Naruto.

"It's quite alright Naruto but I have a question, who is this girl and why haven't I seen her around the village?" asked Hiruzen

"Well her name is Mikoto Yuuki, she's my girlfriend and that's all I can really tell you" said Naruto.

"I'll tell him Naru-kun, Hokage sama you already know my name, I am the daughter of Rito and Haruna Yuuki, I died 13 years ago but was resurrected by Minato Namikaze who had made a deal with shinigami stating that I would become the Nine Tailed biiju, Naruto's demon guardian" explained Mikoto.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock, he was sitting in front of his successor's murderer, he reached under his desk and pushed a button which triggered a silent alarm. ANBU had surrounded them.

"Ojii san what are you doing?" asked Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"Do you know who this is Naruto, she is the reason your father is dead" said Hiruzen.

"No, you don't get it Ojii-san she didn't kill my mother and father, they sacrificed themselves to save her as well as me and everyone else in this village" said Naruto.

"Naruto how can you be so sure?" asked Hiruzen.

"Unlike everyone else she didn't lie to me about my parents. Even if she were lying about how they died, at least there is some truth in what she says unlike your lies. I don't care what she has done I believed her when she said that an evil man with red eyes took control of her" said Naruto, crying as his eyes turn yellow and black lightning crackled around his body.

"Naru kun help me" cried Mikoto, she was being surrounded by ANBU members.

"Please don't do this Ojii san, please don't take her away" said Naruto on his knees bowing down to Hiruzen while sobbing.

"No, She needs to be punished" said Hiruzen.

Naruto became quiet; too quiet in fact he had never been this quiet "I've never asked you for anything Ojii san, I looked up to you like you were my grandfather and you can't even think about one little request? Just what to expect from someone who has lied to me for my whole life" said Naruto.

In a flash of yellow light, the ANBU surrounding Mikoto had fallen to the ground unconscious. Hiruzen's eyes widened at this, 'he did the flying thundergod technique without the need for a seal' thought Hiruzen as he stared at Naruto holding Mikoto marital style.

Naruto glared at him and disappeared with another flash of light.

** Outside the village gates **

"Miko chan are you okay?" asked Naruto while still carrying Mikoto.

"I'm sorry Naru kun" said Mikoto.

"What are you sorry for, I'm not mad at you" said Naruto

"You left your home just to keep me safe" said Mikoto

"It's okay Miko chan, I hated it there anyways, the only person keeping me there was you" said Naruto.

Naruto headed as far away from the village as he could go until he stopped unknowingly at a large house in the Land of Rice Fields A.K.A _Otogakure no Sato_ (Village Hidden in Sound). he knocked on the door and it looked as though no one was home, but the door slowly opened. An old woman had opened it.

"Hello my name is Myumi, oh would you look at that you two look tired come in, its almost midnight and i can't leave two children out here. " asked Myumi.

"Thank you mam" said Naruto as he carried Mikoto inside.

"No thanks are necessary come on upstairs ill show you to your room for the night" said Myumi.

Myumi showed them to their room and left them to be alone

Mikoto and Naruto jumped into the bed.

"Goodnight Naru kun" said Mikoto

"Goodnight Miko chan" said Naruto

Note from the author: If it concerns anyone, I've decided not to add Hinata because it's used way too much, I wanna put a little spin on things. Also, I'm sorry about the length, I was too in the moment when I thought this up. The hidden sound, perfect place for Naruto to meet Tayuya

Oh yeah about Naruto's doujutsu is called Yōso o me (elemental eye) inherited from Kushina , the three tomoe in each eye will change depending on the element he is using, one tomoe for each element, a total of six. Since Naruto in inherited lightning release from Minato it's the only one he can use right now.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Sister's Pain

**THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA/ANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC. ®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MIZASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

**Chapter 4: A Little Sister's Pain**

Naruko Uzumaki was the happiest girl in the world regardless what the villagers of the hidden leaf village did to her, they blamed her for the death of the fourth hokage. Unbeknownst to her and most of the inhabitants of the village, she was actually the daughter of the hokage who gave his life to save the village from the Kyuubi No Yoko (the nine tailed demon fox) by sealing half of it Naruko and the other half her big brother, Naruto Uzumaki (who defected from the leaf after the man who he saw as his grandfather betrayed him). In theory she is the heroine who keeps the Kyuubi at bay but no one really looked at it that way. They would glare at her with hate each time she decided to walk down the street, when the sun began to set she would have to run just to get home to avoid being beaten. Every birthday which also is a holiday celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi, she was hunted by the villagers. The villagers thought of her as the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, the whisker marks on each side of her really didn't help, But enough about the past.

We find a rather tired Naruko Uzumaki walking home from ninja academy at about 6pm, the sun was setting leaving a beautiful orange glow. This was the last day before the final exams. Despite her not having parents to teach her the basics, she managed to teach herself. She actually did a lot better in the academy than most people expected, in fact she was rookie of the year.

As she got closer to the red light district she saw two figures she'd never seen before, so she decided to turn around not wanting to attract any attention to herself. That was almost impossible, for she had taken off her jacket leaving her in a tank top revealing her features, her c-cupped breasts, her hips and overall, her curves which were in all of the right places courtesy of the Kyuubi. Two figures began to follow her. As she got closer to her apartment, the two figures had slowly turned into 5. "hey I know you're following me, I don't want to hurt you so you'd better back off" warned Naruko.

The 5 men began to laugh, " you can't possibly think you can defeat 5 ANBU members demon whore" said one an ANBU member with a falcon mask.

Lemon warning

"I'm not a whore! Don't ever call me-" Naruko was interrupted by an ANBU a tiger mask when he injected her in her arm with a vial of pink substance.

Naruko's legs went numb, she had never felt so good before, she was secreting her womanly juices which made her pants become soaking wet. Her nipples became hard and stuck out of her shirt and bra, another ANBU wearing a rat appeared and began playing with her lower lips, which earned a moan from Naruko.

"Not a whore huh? Then why are your nipples so hard and your pussy is so wet?" asked rat as he continued to stimulate her.

"Because you drugged me you idiots!" screamed Naruko.

"Shut up demon bitch" said a member with a bat mask right before he shoved his cock into her mouth.

Naruko just bites down on Bat's penis.

"You bitch!" yelled Bat.

Bat then stood Naruko up as the effects of the drug made her legs numb. He ripped off her clothes and bent her over giving a clear view of her now sopping wet flower and plunged his cock into it. He began to pound her as blood leaked out of her pussy. All Naruko could do was scream and moan, the drug had worked its way throughout her body, making everything except for certain places numb. However, it made her sexual organs about 10 times more sensitive.

"Damn demon bitch you're really tight… Oh man I'm about to cum inside" said Bat as he went faster and faster.

"Noooo! Not inside, please ill do what ever you want but please don't cum inside me" pleaded Naruko.

"Okay, how about this? I put my dick back in your mouth and instead of biting me, you suck it" said Bat.

Naruko complied with Bat and began to suck on his cock, Rat began to groan with pleasure until he grabbed her head and force his pole down her throat and blew his load.

Then an ANBU with a wolf mask appeared behind Naruko, grabbed her ass, and rubbed his penis against her anus. "Please not there, anywhere but there"

"Too bad demon bitch, we already let you have your wish, don't get greedy"

Wolf slammed his cock into her anus making her scream loudly in pain, but mostly in pleasure. "Fuck, her ass is so damn tight" said Wolf as he fucked her faster.

"Please no more it hurts, take it out!" screamed Naruko before falcon shoved his dick into her mouth

Tiger joined in by plunging his cock into her pussy, the three began to pond her hard and without relent.

Falcon let out a groan as semen exploded into Naruko's mouth.

Naruko then felt the two ANBU's penises twitch inside her and they began to expand.

"Please, don't do this to me, don't cum... please just dont cum" said Naruko as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Well look at this, the demon bitch is crying, I think we deserve a prize" said tiger.

They began to fuck her father and faster until they released their load into Naruko's holes.

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

Lemon end

Meanwhile in the hokage's office Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing some grueling office work when he heard Naruko's scream..

"Towa, Komachi, Yuago" called out Hiruzen to the anbu hidden in the shadows.

"Hai Sarutobi sama" said the ANBU at the same time.

"Go find Naruko and bring her back here" ordered Hiruzen.

"Hai Sarutobi sensei" said trio before exiting via shunshin.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this , she's hasn't screamed like this since her coronation" thought Hiruzen

5 minutes later

The trio finally found Naruko, but they sure as hell didn't like what they saw. Naruko was lying on the ground covered in semen, it was as though someone dumped a bucket full of semen all over her. Semen still poured out of her openings while her body was twitching courtesy of the drug. The thing that bothered them the most were her eyes, they looked lifeless. You wouldn't know it but under her mask Yuago was furious, "what happened to the ANBU that were supposed to guard her?" thought Yuago.

At hokage's office 2 minutes later

"Where's Naruko?" asked Hiruzen.

"She's at the medical center, she's been traumatized" said Towa.

"What? Impossible, what happened" asked Hiruzen.

"Hokage sama, the target/er I mean Naruko Uzumaki has recently become a victim of a rape incident" replied Komachi

Hiruzen's eyes widened when he heard it Naruko, the little sister of his pupil's favorite student has been raped. "But how? The power of the nine tails should have protected her" said Hiruzen.

"It seems as though the perpetrators have been preparing for this for quite a while, they used a stronger form of the hormone inducer that the interrogation unit uses, mixed with an emotional solvent which made her feel pleasure more than she felt pain and her sense of danger becomes so low that the Kyuubi didn't need to react because it didn't threaten Naruko's life" explained Towa.

"I see, where is Yuago?" asked Hiruzen.

"She is currently searching for the ANBU operatives who were supposed to be guarding Naruko" replied Komachi

MEANWHILE INSIDE A BLOOD RED CHAMBER

**"Hey kt.. wake up, Naruko chan wake up.**

"Huh where am I?" asked Naruko

**"We are inside your mind**"

My mind? But how?

**"Simple you lost consciousness and you slowly drifted to my chamber"**.

"Who are you?" asked Naruko.

**"Someone who's known your whole life, I am Kyo Yukki**** otherwise know as the Kyuubi no Yoko"**.

"You you're the one responsible for everything that has happened to me" said Naruko

"I know and I'm sorry Naru chan" said Kyo

"You're sorry, I just got raped and all you can say is that you're sorry?" asked Naruko as tears fell down her face.

"Raped? You weren't with a guy?" asked Kyo

"Yeah i was with a guy, five in fact. Those five guys just raped me!" yelled Naruko

"But how? If you were in any danger i would have helped you, you are my fiancee after all" said Kyo.

"What?"

"Yes, our parents were the best of friends and as a result we were engaged as soon as you were born.

"My parents weren't demons so how could they have possibly been friends with yours?" asked Naruko in disbelief.

"I wasn't born a demon Naru chan i was made into one. When my family was attacked by iwa nin, My mother and father were killed. They then killed my little sister Mikoto right in front of my eyes. Then they came after me. Naruko your father was avery kind man, he managed to save both me and my little sister, but it was at a cost we had to become the twin bijuu. Two of a kind nine tailed foxes, we had been taken advantage of after we had shown our soft side for you and your older brother" said Kyo.

"Brother? I have a brother?" asked Naruko

"Yes Naru chan you do in fact have a brother, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" replied Kyo


	5. Note

**Note from Author:**

**Rachel is back so chapters will be coming in a lot more frequently**

**Also there will be polls put up for "A Hanyou's Pain" and "Trust"**

**Also I would like certain spazzez to not be ahole in their reviews**

**-RyuichixXx-**


	6. 5 Life Goes On and Naruto Gets caught

Chapter 5: Life Goes On and Naruto Gets caught

* * *

><p>"Brother? I have a brother?" asked Naruko<p>

"Yes Naru chan you do in fact have a brother, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" replied Kyo.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later <strong>

Naruko arrived at Ninja Academy on time with a blank expression on her face; this surprised all of her classmates including Iruka, her instructor.

"Naruko Uzumaki, where have you been?" asks Iruka.

"Who cares about where I've been? I'm back aren't I? Besides the name's Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and don't wear it out" said Naruko in a nonchalant tone as a few students let out a small snigger including a certain brooding duck haired emo (just so you know, when Naruto left the village, Naruko was admitted into the Academy a few days later).

"Naruko you cannot talk to me like that" says Iruka.

"I'll talk to whoever I want however I want, if you've got a problem with it, we can talk about this after class" said Naruko with a wink that only Iruka was able to catch.

"Alright Naruko take your seat so we can begin class" said Iruka.

**Meanwhile in Otogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Sound) in an examination room**

"Naruto what are you doing" asks Mikoto looking at Naruto without a shirt on while a redheaded girl about the same age as Naruto bound to a table via wrist and ankle restraints.

"Hey Miko chan, I'm just performing shock therapy like Orochimaru asked" replied Naruto as he turned towards the girl, "What's your name young miss?" asked Naruto.

"My Name is Tayuya, what are you going to do to me?" asks Tayuya.

"I'm just going to give you a little bit of electrotherapy for a few second so your curse mark will work a little better with your chakra network, it may hurt a little but I assure you that nothing more will happen, if you like we could go somewhere nice afterwards" says Naruto with a smile on his face.

"_That baka, he's asking her out right in front of me, well that's my Naruto for ya" _thought Mikoto.

**Back in Konohagakure no Sato: Ninja Academy (after school hours) **

"So that's what happened to you" said Iruka with a furious look on his face.

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone worrying about me more than they have to so don't tell anyone" said Naruko.

"Alright Naruko" said Iruka.

"Iruka sensei, you wouldn't happen to know some one named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" asked Naruko.

"Yeah I do but he left the village almost a year ago, why do you ask?" asks Iruka.

"Well he's my big brother and I wanted to finally meet him" says Naruko.

"Naruko, how did you find out? That is an SSS class village secret that only I and other ninja close to the Hokage know about" says Iruka.

Well my boyfriend Kyo told me about it, after all my parents and his parents were best friends so he told me everything" says Naruko.

"I would like to meet this Kyo, where is he? I want to ask him a few questions" asked Iruka.

"I'm right behind you" said Kyo.

Iruka turned around to see a 13 year old purple eyed boy with shoulder length pink hair with red highlights. His upper canines were similar to those of the Inuzuka clan. He wore a black tank with red seams strapped to his back was a daitō with a silve colored scabbard and a ruby encrusted hilt, black leather pants with a red belt and steel toed combat boots over his left shoulder was a crimson leather jacket. His he had a tattoo on his upper left tricep of a dark red phoenix ;the symbol of the Yuuki clan and on his right tricep was a tattoo of a spiral the Uzumaki clan symbol. Iruka didn't like his surrogate little sister's taste in men. To him Kyo had the appearance that screamed all out badass.

"Hello Iruka san, my name is Kyoshiro Yuuki" said Kyo as he bowed in respect.

Iruka didn't know what to say, he expected an arrogant bad boy asshole and he got a polite young man who just looks badass, he then revaluated his opinion on Naruko's taste in boys.

"H-hello, Kyoshiro san" said Iruka.

"Just call me Kyo, now you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Kyo.

**Somewhere in a random forest**

Tayuya and Naruto sit atop a tree talking about their lives, Naruto told her about where he was from, what people did to him and how he was betrayed by the man who he looked up to as a grandfather.

Naruto learned something about Tayuya that day, she had the foulest mouth in existence when she was mad, but she wasn't mad this time, no she was rancorous, she began to scream and curse like there was no tomorrow. All of a sudden a kunai knife landed at their feet, Naruto looked down to see Kanoha hunter nin surrounding the tree and closing in fast.

"Shit!" yells Naruto.

What will happen to Tayuya and Naruto? Where is Mikoto? What is it that Iruka wants to ask Kyo? Will I ever get a job? Why the hell am I asking you all of these questions?

Find out in the next Chapter that will be coming out later today because of failed commitments.

OH YEAH! MORE VOTERS PLEASE!

If anyone is interested in joining my C2 staff just let me know


	7. Chapter 6: Siblings

**Haru: Hey, I really don't appreciate the death threat to Rachel; she may be a perverted psychotic sadist, but she's my perverted psychotic sadist. I you know what's good for ya, you'll back off, besides Naruko's incident plays so well into the story. For the people who disagree; Tough damn luck**

**In the back of the room a black haired version of Haru began to speak **

**Haru's Split Personality Zeru: they can threaten her all they want, in the end of the day she's in my bed so what's the problem**

**Haru: Zeru? I thought I got rid of you.**

**Zeru: you'll never het rid of me as long as Rachel is still a raging horny little schoolgirl.**

**Haru: That's the reason I got rid of you, you kept me from focusing on my work you perverted asshole, I had to retake ComSci because of you.**

**Rachel comes in the room her eyes look as though there on fire and she grabs Zeru by his neck**

**Rachel: What did you call me you little shit? A raging horny little schoolgirl right?**

**Zeru: No, I'd never call you that **

**Rachel: then why is it that you were saying that 5 lines ago? (Aura of fire)**

**Haru: Okay Zeru is about to get his dumb perverted ass kicked so lets just get on with the chapter. **

Chapter 6: Siblings

Nami no Kuni: two months after leaving Otogakure

Naruto, Mikoto, and Tayuya had joined Zabuza Momochi, and Haku Yuki. They were currently stalking team 7 who were escorting Tazuna, the bridge builder, their target.

"Zabuza I need to talk to you" said Naruto.

"What is it Gaki" said Zabuza

"Those are leaf Nin. I'm sure I'm a wanted criminal" said Naruto

"What makes you say that Gaki?" asked Zabuza.

"Well first I sent one of my classmates who just so happens to be the duck butt over there to the ICU, and then I sent 6 ANBU to the ER, on top of that I killed six hunter Nin" replied Naruto.

Zabuza was frozen, 'I know this kid is strong but to send 6 ANBU to the ER and kill elite hunter nin, he's as strong as Haku"

"Don't worry Gaki, they won't survive" said Zabuza as he threw his Zanbatou towards the leaf nin. Zabuza did not see Naruto's worried face when he said that.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Zabuza, Demon of the hidden mist" said Kakashi before lightning crackled in a spot behind Tazuna until Naruto appeared "So the lightning prince is in league with Zabuza".

"Nice to see you too KE" replied Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the lightning prince and his eyes widened.

"N-Naruto" said Sasuke.

Naruko turned around and saw her brother, "This is my Nii-san?".

"Naruko, that boy is a wanted fugitive, don't let the fact that he is your brother stop you from doing your job" said Kakashi

Naruto flipped through hand signs "hidden mist technique"

Naruto and Zabuza vanished into the mist.

"Should I kill them silently with my blade" said Zabuza.

"Or should I kill them slowly with my lightning?" said Naruto.

Zabuza came out of the mist behind Kakashi and cleaved him in half which turned out to be a clone. Kakashi retaliated by using the water dragon jutsu, blasting Zabuza into a tree. ( Not going into fight scene, you already know what will happen.

All of a sudden Sakura began to float "Sasuke-kun help me get down".

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura suspended midair. The mist fades and Sasuke sees Naruto with his hand out. Naruto clenched his fist and Sakura flew towards him screaming, he charged his other hand with lightning an pointed his finger out and poked her in the back of her neck instantly silencing her screams and gently lowered her to the ground, he then put his lips near her ear, "I will not hurt you or any of your friends, just stay down" whispered Naruto.

Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke and disappeared on a yellow flash and instantly reappeared behind Sasuke and chopped him on the back of the neck with his hand, Sasuke fell unconscious and to the ground, Naruto did the same with Tazuna. He turned to see Naruko and walked towards her

'So this is how it ends huh and by my own brother too" thought Naruko as she closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable death only to find herself being held closely to Naruto's body in a hug.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way , however i needed to talk to you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry i couldn't protect you from those men said Naruto as a tear ran down his face.

Naruko's eyes widened, "How did you know?" asked Naruko

"Kyo; as soon as he materialized into the world of the living, all of your memories surged into mind; you had a life almost exactly like mine. Naruko, I want to see you again, my teammate Haku will fake Zabuza's death, and we will escape, wake up the others by channeling chakra into them, if anyone asks tell them we'll be waiting for them at the bridge in two weeks, I'll try to convince Zabuza to forget about Tazuna. Naruto

How do I know, you're not lying?

Really Naruko? Why would I lie, lies were the reason I left the village in the first place. That's something I'll tell you about later

"ARRGH" came a scream from Zabuza.

"Well that's the signal, make sure you tell them, oh Mikoto says hi" said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

At Tazuna's house

Everyone was at the table enjoying a meal while Naruko was not, instead she stayed in her room she shared with Sakura lying in bed, 'Naruto, he's so kind, how could someone so nice be classified as an SS rank fugitive. Something really bad must have happened to him for him to leave the village, and who's Mikoto' thought Naruko.

"So you've finally met Naruto san?" said a voice.  
>Naruko looked up to see Kyo in the window.<p>

"Shiro-kun what are you doing here?" asked Naruko.

"I'm here to protect everyone, your big bro's orders, besides isn't it time that you introduce me" asked Kyo.

"I guess you're right" replied Naruko.

Downstairs was silent, too silent.

"Sakura, what did he do to you?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing, he just immobilized me and told me that he won't hurt anyone" replied Sakura.

"Sasuke?" said Kakashi

"I don't know how but Sakura was levitating and Sakura flew towards him and jabbed Sakura in the neck until he disappeared in a flash of light and knock both me and Tazuna out" said Sasuke.

"He must have been trying to get to Naruko" concluded Kakashi.

Said person was walking down the stairs with an unfamiliar looking person.

Kakashi immediately pulled out a kunai, but much to his dismay the person was already behind him with his Nodachi to his neck.

"Hey shiro-kun, first I want you to out that sword away, and then I want you to come here" said Naruko.

He did what Naruko asked and came to her only to get slapped upside the head

"Hey what was that for?" asked Kyo.

"Hmm, let's see, how about attacking my friends" replied Naruko.

"Hey he pulled out his weapon first" said Kyo.

"Listen Shiro-kun, be nice and introduce yourself" said Naruko.

"Okay" said Kyo.

"Naruko who is that?" asked Kakashi.

"Let him tell you himself" replied Naruko.

"Hello my name is Kyoshiro Yuuki a good friend of Naruko's but you can call me Kyo" said Kyo

Sakura on the other hand was busy oogling and ogling at the pink haired god before her, which Naruko managed to pick up on sneered at her.

"So you're the one Naruko has been spending all of her time with" said Kakashi.

"Um I wouldn't worry about me right now, I don't have information about Zabuza, Naru- chan does" said Kyo.

"What? How?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto told me that he didn't want anyone to get hurt, that if he knew he was facing leaf shinobi he wouldn't have attacked us. He also told me that Zabuza isn't dead and that the hunter nin was one of his teammates. He said that he wants to come back to the hidden leaf but doesn't want to leave them" replied Naruko.

"Yeah, Naruko how do you know if he isn't lying to you?" asked Kakashi.

"Listen, I may have only talked to him for five minutes but I know he's stronger than all three of us combined, so why would lie if he could have killed us in less than five seconds" replied Naruko.

"You have a point Naruko, but Naruto is emotionally-" uttered Kakashi be fore Naruko interrupted him.

"What? He's emotionally unstable? I would be too if I were him, having to defend himself since the age of 3 is enough to make someone clinically insane, yet he's not, he didn't want to hurt me, Sakura or Sasuke he just wanted me to hear him out. He's not a bad person he just had bad luck" said Naruko.

"Thank you little sis", said a voice

Naruko turned around to see Kyo's purple eyes that were now blue.

"Listen everyone I am talking through Kyo via possession jutsu, you need to finish that bridge as soon as possible, it seems that Gato is going to betray me and my friends, Zabuza has agreed to help but on one condition" said Kyo/Naruto.

"And what would that be?" asked Kakashi.

"Admittance as a ninja of Konoha" replied Naruto/Kyo.

"Why should we do that" asked Kakashi

"Well you don't want the Yōso o me to go into the wrong hands do you?" asked Naruto/Kyo.

"Shit, he's right" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei what is the Yōso o me?" asked Sasuke

"The Yoso o me is the strongest out of the three great doujutsu , it is the origin of the sharingan itself" explained Kakashi.

"So are you telling me that the sharingan is just some knockoff version" asked Sasuke.

"No that's not what I'm saying at all, I'm saying that the sharingan is a mutation because of the mixing of Uchiha and Uzumaki bloodlines, the Uchiha already had a strong affinity to fire and a knack for Genjutsu, so the Yōso o me just adapted making it a little different along with the fact that only those of pure Senju and Uzumaki blood can obtain the Yōso o me through natural means" replied Naruto/Kyo.

"Alright" said Sasuke.

"So Kakashi, do we have a deal?" asked Naruto/Kyo.

"Yeah, but on one condition" said Kakashi

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Spend some time with your sister" said Kakashi.

"I was planning on it" replied Naruto/Kyo.

Kyoshiro's eyes went back to their normal purple. "I don't care if my sister is marrying him, if he does that again I'll kill him".


	8. Chapter 7

CH7

THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA/ANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC.®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MIZASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

"So Kakashi, do we have a deal?" asked Naruto/Kyo.

"Yeah, but on one condition" said Kakashi

"What?" asked Naruto,

"Spend some time with your sister" said Kakashi.

"I was planning on it" replied Naruto/Kyo.

Kyoshiro's eyes went back to their normal purple. "I don't care if my sister is marrying him, if he does that again I'll kill him".

* * *

><p>Week later<p>

NaruKo, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in front of Kakashi in a clearing away from Tazuna's house.

"Okay, now to start training I want you all to clime a tree using nothing but your feet" said Kakashi.

"KAKASHI SENSEI, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO DO THAT" screamed Sakura.

"Damn Sakura, I thought you would have grown out of that, if it were anyone other than me you'd be dead" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Naruto wearing a silver flack Jacket and two headbands in which one had a horizontal slash through it, one was from Kiri while the other had the Uzumaki symbol on it, they were tied to both biceps, he wore black ninja pants and black ninja sandals, he had all his essential ninja tool pouches and a belt with small cylindrical compartments for scrolls.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" asked Naruko.

"Well seeing as using possession jutsu may cause Kyo san to kill me, I decided to come see you all in person, I was about to walk back but Sakura's screaming is very annoying, it was impossible for me to not say anything to her" replied Naruto.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Kakashi.

"Orochimaru" said Naruto which made Kakashi's one visible eye widen.

"What do you know about Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi.

"He's after Sasuke's Sharingan" said Naruto.

"How do you know this?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto put his hand into his kunai pouch and pulled out an Oto headband which had a scratch through it "Orochimaru has formed a hidden village in the land of rice fields called Otogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Sound). I used to be a part of it until I was found by hunter nin" said Naruto.

"As far as I know, you're not in the Leaf's Bingo Book Naruto, the Hokage made sure of that" said Kakashi.

"What? Something really fishy is going on here" said Naruto before he heard someone calling his name.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bastard were the fuck are you?" yelled the voice as Naruto sweatdropped.

"Nii- san who is calling you?" asked Naruko.

"My foul-mouthed girlfriend Tayuya" said Naruto.

"Where the fuck are you, you little bitch?" yelled Tayuya in the forest behind them.

"Hold on for a sec" said Naruto before he went through hand signs and shot black lightning into the air.

a few seconds later a girl with red hair and brown eyes wearing a purple kimono came out of the forest, here expression was more that annoyed.

"Bastard, what makes you think you can just roam around like you know this place? I swear sometimes you're an idiot" said Tayuya before she bonked him in the head.

"What'd you di that for?" asked Naruto.

"Haku-Chan is worried sick, why didn't your stupid ass tell anyone that you were going somewhere?" asked Tayuya.

"I don't need people to know where I am all the time, I can take care of myself" said Naruto before he grumbled, 'damn overprotective women' and 'swearin ass abusive redheads'.

"So who are these guys?" asked Tayuya.

"This is Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, My sister Naruko and Sasuke Uchiha" said Naruto.

Tayuya went quiet, her face began to cover with black markings due to her curse seal. All of a sudden Tayuya began to choke Sasuke.

"You wanna rape people just so they'll belong to you huh, well let me tell you something, you threaten to rape Miko-chan again and I'll make sure that you won't have children!" yelled Tayuya before Naruto chopped her in the back of the neck making her let go of Sasuke and fell into Naruto's arms .

"Naruto can't you control your girlfriend?" asked Kakashi who was a little pissed at him for letting it go that far.

"Well its his own fault, he shouldn't have messed with Miko-chan last year, Tayuya really doesn't like women abusers, and I don't control her, she isn't my slave, she's my girlfriend" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Sasuke didn't do anything to Mikoto you beat him up for no reason" said Sakura.

"Is that what they told you?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, what really happened" asked Kakashi.

"Um can we go somewhere so I don't have to carry her? she's getting heavy" asked Naruto.

"Yeah follow us" said Kakashi.

Later in Tazuna's house

Tayuya and Sasuke were put in beds in rooms as far as possible from each other.

everyone else except Naruto who was in Tayuya's room was downstairs.

"I can't have Orochimaru finding us, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Yuya-chan"said Naruto as his canines enlarged into fangs before he leaned to Tayuya's neck and sunk his fangs into her neck, as a reaction to this Tayuya let out a soft moan. The curse seal began to glow until it turned red.

"There, at least now when she transforms she'll be drawing from my demon chakra instead of that fucking snake podophile" said Naruto to himself.

Naruto went downstairs to see a little boy looking at him in shock before he ran into the kitchen,'okay' thought Naruto.

All of a sudden a woman ran out of the kitchen and stabbed Naruto in his jugular vein with a knife.

Naruto fell to the ground holding his neck in pain.

"W-why?" asks Naruto weakly.

" You know exactly why? How dare you come into my house after what you did to Kaiza" said the woman as Naruto's sight began to fade.

With Team 7 in the living room

Naruko grabbed her neck and screamed in pain as the image of Naruto dead flashed through her mind.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto he's in a lot of trouble, he doesn't have very much time left" said Naruko.

"But he was just fine a few minutes ago, are you sure you're not just stressed out?" asked Kakashi.

"She's not stressed she is right, Naruto is in grave danger" said Kyo who was in the window.

All of a sudden Kakashi smelled blood. the aroma was familiar, way too familiar as his eyes widened, it was his god-brother's blood.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi as he ran out of the living room door to see Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter holding a bloody knife.

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Kakshi as tears fell from both of his eyes.

Sakura and Naruko had ran after Kakashi when they heard him scream to see Kakashi holding a bloody Naruto with a large stab wound in his jugular.

'THUMP'

Naruko fell unconscious from the shock, there he was her long list brother whom she had met just a week ago, dead.

"Why Tsunami, TELL ME WHYYY!" screamed Kakashi as his Sharingan span wildly, "WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM? WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS? TELL ME!".

"That bastard killed My husband in front of the whole village, he got what was coming to him" said Tsunami.

All of a sudden an ass load of KI filled the house.

Kakashi stopped tying as he looked at the front door where the Ki was coming from before it exploded. Kakashi saw a girl about Naruto's age, but what scared him was that she looked just like Naruto's mom Kushina Uzumaki.

"**YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NARU-KUN" **said Mikoto in a demonic voice as her features became feral, fox ears grew from the top of her head as nine tails grew from her rear. She lunged at Tsunami only to be held back by Tayuya and Kyoshiro.

"Kakashi, Sakura, get Tsunami and Naruko out of the house now!" yelled Tayuya who had red markings all over her body.

Kakashi and Sakura got outside with Naruko and Tsunami yo see a Haku and Zabuza outside with Sasuke over Zabuza's shoulder.

"Where's Gaki?" asked Zabuza.

Kakasji looks at Tsunami and looked to the ground.

"Naruto isn't dead" said Naruko who was still asleep but in a trance like state.

All of a sudden red chakra began to leak from the house when Kyo and Tayuya flew out of the walls right in front of the group.

**"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" **screamed a demonic Mikoto.

She again tried to lung at Tsunami who was being protected by Kakashi when white lightning flashed in front of her.

"_**Mikoto, stop this. Its alright he'll fine so just let it go" **_said a voice that seemed like it came from the heavens.

Mikoto found herself being embraced by a warm presence, she looked behind her to see her glowing golden haired lover looking at her with his Yōso o me, the loving look in his eyes was enough to calm her down from her anger high.

"Miko-chan its alright, don't lose yourself to your anger" said Naruto as the three lightning bolt shaped tomoe his eyes began to spin making her calm down enough to fall asleep in his arms.

"Tsunami-san please don't do that again, I don't know who this Kaiza person is but if you value the lives of the people of this world I'd advise never to do that again" said Naruto.

"Naruto, is she the Kyuubi?" asked Kakashi.

"She is one of the Kyuuvi twins so yes" replied Naruto.

"Twins, what to you mean twins Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto began to explain everything, from what happened fourteen years ago to his bloodline, to the Hokage's mistakes.

"Tsunami, I understand that I supposedly killed your husband, two months ago, but something is wrong with that, I wasn't in wave two months ago, I was in Kiri fighting in the bloodline wars, so whoever did kill him was framing me" said Naruto.

"Impossible I saw it with my own eyes, a sword appeared from your arm and you, you decapitated him" said Tsunami who was crying but trying not to let her voice crack.

Naruto pulled up his left sleeve to show the Namikaze insignia which was a yin-yang symbol and bit his thumb and wiped it k er the symbol which made a beautiful katana appear in a puff of smoke, it's sheath was yellow with black lighting bolts as decorations, he unsheathed it and began to swing it around "it couldn't have possibly been this sword as it cannot kill unless I charge lightning through it" said Naruto as he held up the blade and swung it on his hand which only left a slight bruise.

"This is a reverse blade sword, great for knocking people unconscious. Even if I used the blade it isn't sharp enough to go through bone unless I charge lightning through it, but I've only figured out how to do that just a few weeks ago, someone is masquerading around as me my title I gained when I became a Kiri jonin and I intend to find out, don't worry Tsunami-san, I'll find whoever did this and put them to justice, I give my word" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto" said Tsunami.

"Hey, I can endure a knife to the jugular, besides I almost did the same thing for someone I loved so I understand" said Naruto.

"Gaki what about loopy-chan? When she wakes up she'll attack again" said Zabuza.

"Yes Naruto, she'll be incredibly pissed that you put her to sleep using genjutsu" said Haku.

"Why is it that the women in my life either try to kill me, or get on my last nerve?" asked Naruto.

"Because you love us bitch" said Tayuya.

"Yep that's why...and stop calling me bitch you asshole" said Naruto.

"fucktard" Tayuya

"scuzzbag" Naruto

"wanker" Tayuya

"cunt" Naruto

"manwhore" Tayuya.

"You just had to go there, I do that one time and you just keep bringing it up" said Naruto, which made everyone besides Inari who was in the house sleeping raise an eyebrow while Sasuke and Naruko wake up laughing.

"Naruto, you were a man-whore?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm not proud of it but yes I was, but it was for the sake of the mission" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry" said Sasuke which made the rest of Team 7 loom like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said or done to you" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, look at me for a sec" said Naruto before he struck him with his sword on the arm leaving a large bruise.

"Ow, the hell was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"It's how I forgive people, the bigger the mistake the harder I hit, but I don't hit women unless it's Tayuya, genjustu on the other hand I'll put on anyone" said Naruto.

a week later on the bridge

We find Naruto and friends helping team 7 train, Sasuke is having a hard time walking on water.

"Sasuke its not the same as walking on a tree, you have to keep constantly change the amount of chakra in your feet" said Naruto.

"But what happens when I have a fight on water?" asked Sasuke.

"That's why we're training now, you keep doing it until it feels natural, It'll also help you increase your reserves, when you're out of chakra go to Miko-chan she'll help with taijutsu" said Naruto.

"What, how can a useless woman help me in anything?" said Sasuke arrogantly.

'god dammed Uchiha superiority complex' thought Naruto "listen Sasuke I'll have you know that all three of these women can easily kick your's, Kakashi's, Zabuza's and my ass so I hope you'll grow out of that women are weak shit" said Naruto.

"Well what about Kyo?" asked Sasuke.

"Kyo is a damned bijju the only peoole who can beat him are Mikoto and me when I activate my bloodline" said Naruto.

"Anyways, just think about what I said about treating women like equals, it does wonders for your love life, i mean come on I've got three extremely hot girlfriends" whispered Naruto before he went to Naruko who kep going through hand signs.

" So sis, need some help?" asked Naruto.

"I'm trying to use raiton like you" said Naruko.

"Naru-chan I don't want you trying to induce your bloodline, it only will happen if you're under a great amount of stress, a life threatening situation or by extreme emotional trauma, otherwise you may get hurt, but if you want a raiton jutsu I'll make a deal with you, become a chunin and I'll teach you every raiton jutsu you want to know" said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Naruko.

"Nope I was just kidding" said Naruto which made Naruko pout.

"It doesn't matter who I do it to it never gets old, don't worry Naruko, just become a chunin and ill teach you" said Naruto.

Sakura and Kakashi were working on taijutsu so they didn't need any help.

Naruto had some clones help Tazuna finish the bridge the week before so they were just waiting for Gato who had just set foot on the bridge.

"Well well well, Zabuza, Lighting Prince, I didn't think you two would change sides so quickly" said Gato.

"Well that's what happens when your lackeys can't keep their damn mouths shut, we've known for the last two weeks Gato" said Naruto.

"No matter I'll just have my 500 henchmen kill you and your acquaintances and have a little fun with those four over there" said Gato before he was sent flying courtesy of Naruto's fist.


	9. Chapter 8

I've been thinking about some of the fanfics I've been writing, like White Vixen, An Archangel's Legacy and A Hanyou's pain and im losing my muse, i think im gonna let someone who is interested adopt them, they were original ideas that i had already written out in my notebooks and i had completed them, but when i see them online it seems like somthing is missing or wrong and i don't know what it is. let me know if you're interested in adopting.

THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA/ANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC. ®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MIZASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

**Last time on Trust**

"_ So sis, need some help?" asked Naruto. _

_"I'm trying to use raiton like you" said Naruko. _

_"Naru-chan I don't want you trying to induce your bloodline, it only will happen if you're under a great amount of stress, a life threatening situation or by extreme emotional trauma, otherwise you may get hurt, but if you want a raiton jutsu I'll make a deal with you, become a chunin and I'll teach you every raiton jutsu you want to know" said Naruto. _

_"Really?" asked Naruko. _

_"Nope I was just kidding" said Naruto which made Naruko pout. _

_"It doesn't matter who I do it to it never gets old, don't worry Naruko, just become a chunin and ill teach you" said Naruto. _

_Sakura and Kakashi were working on taijutsu so they didn't need any help. _

_Naruto had some clones help Tazuna finish the bridge the week before so they were just waiting for Gato who had just set foot on the bridge. _

_"Well well well, Zabuza, Lighting Prince, I didn't think you two would change sides so quickly" said Gato. _

_"Well that's what happens when your lackeys can't keep their damn mouths shut, we've known for the last two weeks Gato" said Naruto. _

_"No matter I'll just have my 500 henchmen kill you and your acquaintances and have a little fun with those four over there" said Gato before he was sent flying courtesy of Naruto's fist. _

"Gato, you seem to have forgotten how I feel about the way you treat women" said Naruto, "Hey Zabuza what happens when people treat women badly in my presence?".

"Let's just say that Icha Icha won't have a new season for a while" said Zabuza.

"Now let's get this shit started, ready Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah Gaki" Said Zabuza.

* * *

><p>After Naruto and Zabuza sent Gato and his men to an eternal slumber the rest of the group had stayed at Tazuna's, when the bridge was finished they took their leave. When they got to Konoha there was panic, the Lightning Prince and the Demon of the Mist had just entered the gates. "Hey stop right there" said one of the Anbu guards.<p>

'Its alright Anbu San" said Kakashi, they've been chakra sealed and we're taking them to Hokage-sama".

"Let me escort you Kakashi-san" said the Anbu.

* * *

><p>At hokage's office<p>

Naruto and company walked in to see the Hokage talking to two people, one was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, her bust was very impressive and she had some weird looking diamond in her head. The other was a white haired man with a red lines going down his face, he wore a strange looking headband.

"You!" screamed the man "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well as you can see you glorified pervert, I have been captured and brought to the Hokage" said Naruto in a nonchanlant tone.

"Naruto?" said the old man.

"Long time no see Ojii-san" said Naruto.

"Kakashi what is going on here, and why is a missing nin from Kiri here?" asked Hiruzen.

"I think I can answer that Ojii-san, and there are 4 missin nin in front of you" said Naruto.

"Where, I only see one" said Hiruzen.

"Hey Kakashi you got the latest bingo book?" asked Naruto.

"Here"said kakashi handing him the book.

Naruto flipped through the pages, smirked and handed Hiruzen the book, "Pages 23, 69, and 100" said Naruto.

Hiruzen flipped to page 23,

Tayuya

Missing nin of Otokagure, Missing nin of Kirikagure

Rank: Chunin

Class: A

Abilities: Sound based genjutsu,

Reward 90,000,000 ryo alive 45,000,000 dead in Otokagure

on page 69

Mikoto Yuuki

Missing nin of Otokagure, Missing nin of Kirikagure

Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin

Class: S

Abitlities:Fire based ninjutsu and genjustu, shapeshifting

Order: Kill on sight

Reward: 100,000,000 ryo alive or dead in Otokagure

on page 100

Naruto Uzumaki "Lightning Prince of the Hidden Mist"

Missing nin of Otokagure, Missing nin of Kirikagure

Rank: Jonin

Class: SS

Order: Flee on Sight

Abitlies: fire, lightning and water based ninjutsu, complete and utter control over gravity, skilled in Kenjutsu

Kekkei Genkai: Yōso o me

Reward: 999,999,999 ryo alive or dead in Otokagure

Hiruzen was shocked, in fact he was so shocked that if Orochimaru decided to invade the leaf he wouldn't have even noticed.

"N-naruto, what did you do?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well first I went to Oto and found out that Orochimaru was Otokage, became a chunin, stole a bunch of info and made off with one of his weapons, then I went to Kiri and fought in the bloodline wars and won, became a jonin killled the Yondaime Mizukage, and left with Zabuza and Haku-chan" said Naruto with a smile.

The old man gave him the 'are you fucking serious' look right before he began to speak.

"Kakashi report" said the old man.

"We have successfully completed the mission as well as the eradication of Gato shipping company, during the mission we came across Naruto, and Zabuza, While I dealt with Zabuza, my team had to deal with Naruto, thankfully naruto had no ill intent towards anyone including Tazuna" I was about to finish Zabuza before Haku here temporarily disabled him as a distraction, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna were immobilized and we had to carry them Tazuna's place of residence where Naruto had spoken with us about Gato's betrayal and requested to become ninja in Konoha" said Kakashi.

"Why do you want to become Konoha ninja" said the blonde haired woman.

"I was born here Tsunade-sama or should I say itoko-chan and as much as I don't like this village, I want to follow in my father's footsteps" replied Naruto.

"I'm here because shithead is here" said Tayuya

"I want to be with my Naru- kun" said Mikoto.

"same here" said Haku

"I'm here because my daughter wants to be here" said Zabuza.

"Wait how do you know who I am and why did you call me itoko?" asked the woman who is now known as Tsunade.

"Well, you are a Senju, and just so happen to also be an Uzumaki, that makes us cousins" said Naruto.

"That's impossible the only uzumaki left is Naruko here" said Tsunade.

"Yeah my twin sister" said Naruto.

"oh you're her twin sister... Wait a minute if you are her twin sister why weren't you in the village?" asked the white haired man.

"You are one to talk Jiraiya, you and Tsunade left us here with no one to take care of us for thirteen years" said Naruto "and Ojii-san here decided not to tell us about each other".

Hiruzen gulped at this he knew he was in an ass load of trouble.

"Nii-san you forgot to tell them that we only met just a few weeks ago" said Naruto.

"Damn imouto-chan you really want them to hurt Ojii san don't you?" askd Naruto, which earned a smirk from Naruko.

"Don't tell me you have a pranking habit too?" asked Naruto.

Naruko nodded in agreement.

"Well guys I think we should give Ojii-san and his students some time to reminisce" said Naruto.

"You didn't tell them sensei, what were you thinking? If that kid acted like a kid you'd be dead" said Jiraiya.

"And why the hell didn't you tell us that Kushina had twins" said Tsunade.

"I didn't want them to be in danger" said Hiruzen.

"Are you fucking kidding me, one of them is a fucking SS rank missing nin trained by not only the seven swordsmen of the mist but Orochi- fucking-maru, that kid has a worse reputation than his father and he's only fucking 14" said Jiraiya.

"Come to think of it why was he not in the village in the first place, I know the Kyuubi is taking care of him but the fact is he shouldn't be out of the village walls" said Tsunade.

"I'm afraid that is my fault" said Hiruzen.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>at ichiraku ramen stand<p>

"WHAT!"

Tsunade must have found out why I left the village.

"That's what I wanted to talk about" said Kakashi "Why did you leave the village Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

* * *

><p>See ya later<p> 


	10. Omake

Omake

How Piccolo beat Madara

Madara had obtained all the bijuu and was about to use the Gedo Mazo to unleash the juubi from the moon when he noticed that there was no moon.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING MOON?" yelled Madara.

Suddenly a green man with pointy ears wearing a white turban, cape and purple gi appeared.

"I destroyed it four months ago dumbass, I don't need giant four tailed saiyan apes trampling over my planet" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Madara.

"I'm Piccolo bitch" said piccolo before he vanished.

The End


	11. Chapter 9

hey guys, I've got some good news, summer school is over and I can devote more of my time to what I want to do, but I've also got some bad news, Rachel was in a car accident and is currently in a coma and should wake up in about a month and a half, but I'm hoping she'll wake up sooner so with that, the rate in which I update will most likely become less frequent than it already is. Rest assured she's in no real danger; she's blacked out many times before, well enough about my problems-

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you want to become Konoha ninja" said the blonde haired woman.<em>

_"I was born here Tsunade-sama or should I say itoko-chan and as much as I don't like this village, I want to follow in my father's footsteps" replied Naruto._

_"I'm here because shithead is here" said Tayuya_

_"I want to be with my Naru-kun" said Mikoto._

_"Same here" said Haku_

_"I'm here because my daughter wants to be here" said Zabuza._

_"Wait how do you know who I am and why did you call me itoko?" asked the woman who is now known as Tsunade._

_"Well, you are a Senju, and just so happen to also be an Uzumaki, that makes us cousins" said Naruto._

_"That's impossible the only uzumaki left is Naruko here" said Tsunade._

_"Yeah my twin sister" said Naruto._

_"Oh you're her twin sister... Wait a minute if you are her twin sister why weren't you in the village?" asked the white haired man._

_"You are one to talk Jiraiya, you and Tsunade left us here with no one to take care of us for thirteen years" said Naruto "and Ojii-san here decided not to tell us about each other"._

_Hiruzen gulped at this he knew he was in an ass load of trouble._

_"Nii-san you forgot to tell them that we only met just a few weeks ago" said Naruto._

_"Damn imouto-chan you really want them to hurt Ojii san don't you?" askd Naruto, which earned a smirk from Naruko._

_"Don't tell me you have a pranking habit too?" asked Naruto._

_Naruko nodded in agreement._

_"Well guys I think we should give Ojii-san and his students some time to reminisce" said Naruto._

_"You didn't tell them sensei, what were you thinking? If that kid acted like a kid you'd be dead" said Jiraiya._

_"And why the hell didn't you tell us that Kushina had twins" said Tsunade._

_"I didn't want them to be in danger" said Hiruzen._

_"Are you fucking kidding me, one of them is a fucking SS rank missing nin trained by not only the seven swordsmen of the mist but Orochi- fucking-maru, that kid has a worse reputation than his father and he's only fucking 14" said Jiraiya._

_"Come to think of it why was he not in the village in the first place, I know the Kyuubi is taking care of him but the fact is he shouldn't be out of the village walls" said Tsunade._

_"I'm afraid that is my fault" said Hiruzen._

_"WHAT!"_

_at ichiraku ramen stand_

_"WHAT!"_

_Tsunade must have found out why I left the village._

_"That's what I wanted to talk about" said Kakashi "Why did you leave the village Naruto?" asked Kakashi._

* * *

><p>"I left because Oji-san didn't trust me when I told him that Miko-chan didn't attack Konoha out of her own free will that she and Kyo were being controlled by a man with the sharingan, he tried to have her captured, I begged him to give her a chance but he wouldn't listen. He had her surrounded by ANBU and she was scared, I let my emotions control me and disposed of their threat." said Naruto.<p>

Kakashi's eyes widened, "No I didn't kill them, I just knocked them unconscious with my Genzai no seitekina (static current), grabbed Miko-chan and left the village" said Naruto.

Time skip: preliminaries

Naruto was currently sitting atop the balcony with Tsunade, Jiraiya and the hokage watching the matches when he noticed a familiar chakra.

Tsunade noticed Naruto's eyes widened "Hey gaki whats wrong?" she asked.

"This isn't good, to the left second jonin from the pillar, I know that chakra anywhere, its Orochimaru" said Naruto.

"Naruto are you sure?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruko and Sasue were attacked in the forest by orochimaru and given a curse mark, due to kyo's chakra, Orochimaru's influence was destroyed but no the mark itself.

"Yeah, and when this is over you have to let me modify the seal on Sasuke, I'd much rather him drawing from my demonic chakra than from Orochimaru's" said Naruto.

Jiraiya was about to ask when Tayuya appeared in front of him, "Shithead, pedobear is overe there you know?" she said.

"Yeah I know" said Naruto.

Down in the Arena,

Winner! Kamino Shigure

Next match Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yorui Akado

(same as canon)

Winner! Sasuke Uchiha,

Naruto appeared next to Sasuke and shunshined away from the arena.

With Naruto and Sasuke,

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you go on knowing that you might not have survived" asked Naruto.<p>

"It's none of your business, I had to show them that I am strong so I can beat Itachi, besides your sister has one too" said Sasuke.

"I am aware if that but she has demonic chakra that destroyed Orochimaru's influence, but you don't, and what makes you think you'll be able to beat Itachi when I can't even beat him? Asked Naruto which made Sasuke's eyes widen.

"I may have a flee on sight order but not because of my skills but because of my bloodline, one look at Itachi's sharingan and I'm finished" said Naruto.

"But you have the Yoso me" said Sasuke.

"Yes but Itachi has the Mangenkyou Sharingan, my Yoso me has not evolved yet and I'm not sure when it will, anyways you're going to have to let me deal with this seal, otherwise it'll mess with your mind" said Naruto.

"But Tayuya has one" said Sasuke.

"Yeah one that I had purified and replaced with my demonic chakra, but I'm not going to give ou demonic chakra, If anything I'll destroy all traces of Orochimaru so you can use it as a chakra storage seal" said Naruto.

"W-why do you care so much?" asked Naruto.

"The night when the massacre happened Itachi came to find me, he told me that he'd put you under a tsukuyomi that told you what he had done to your clan and why he had done it" said Naruto as he finished drawing the array around the curse mark.

"Why you?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm the only family you and Naruko have left Sasuke" said Naruto "My mother was Kushina Uzumaki; her mother was an Uchiha but she never manifested the Sharingan because of the Senju and Uzumaki blood in her".

Naruto went through a few handsigns and ended at the tora seal, "MANEVOLENT SPIRIT ERADICATION TECHNIQUE" said Naruto as Sasuke began to scream, a snakelike creature erupted from the curse seal and attempted to attack Naruto, luckily he had an empty jar and the creature jumped right into it. Sasuke slumped to the ground unconscious.

Orochimaru who was hiding in the alley made himself visible and attacked Naruto pinning him to the ground.

"You little brat! How dare you ruin my plans after all I've done for you" growled Orochimaru.

"You mean giving my little sister, girlfriend and cousin hickeys? Yeah I think anyone would ruin your plans you fucking pedophile, oh and if you're thinking about trying to kill me or giving me one you may wanna think twice, right pervert and Ikoto-chan?" asked Naruto.

The snake Sanin turned around and saw his former teammates and immediately disappeared from the clearing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the exams, Naruko was currently fighting Gaara of the sand and was losing badly, two broken ribs, her wrist was broken and hands had been crushed she was currently about to be crushed by Gaara's sand burial when a torrent of water manifested all over the arena, if you looked closely you could see her crimson red hair gain a purplish tint, her eyes turned purple as three tomoe appeared in each eye, two were soon replaced with a water drop and a lightning bolt, all of a sudden Gaara began to scream as he shook violently.<p>

Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi were currently shocked to see what they did through their doujutsu, "Holy shit" was all Kakashi could say as he was the lightning chakra coursing through the water and since Gaara's was wet through him as well. "Ranton" was what was going through the minds of the Kumo genin and Jonin who had made it to the preliminaries.

Hiruzen was currently watching with a surprised expression on his face, 'She just pulled water out of the atmosphere, it's like watching Tobirama sensei all over again' he thought, he had already suspected ration but this was just ridiculous.

Naruko was currently in an ass load of pain, she had already been declared the winner but she couldn't stop her chakra output, if she kept going like this she would die of chakra exhaustion regardless of Kyo's chakra.

Naruto appeared back on the balcony with Jiraiya, Tsunade had taken Sasuke to the hospital, when he saw what was happening to Naruko his heart began to beat at an alarming rate. "Fuck, she invoked the bloodline too early, Jiraiya I need you to make a chakra restricting seal while I feed her of my chakra so she won't run out" said Naruto before he jumped down to the arena and began to evaporate the water with a fire jutsu, he was thankful that only her raiton was out of control so he was easily able to feed some of his to her to calm it down, even though Naruto just blew his cover as just a random guest he wasn't currently worried about that.

"Hey that's the guy who took Sasuke-kun" said a blonde kunoichi by the name of Ino stating the obvious causing the rest of the rookie nine to sweatdrop including Sakura.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked closer and their faces went white.

"Do you guys know who that is?" asked Tenten to the rest.

Sakura kept her mouth shut, she knew that Naruto was under the guise of Kirikagure's ambassador, with Kiri's blessing of course so Kiri and Konoha could form an alliance.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, Lightning Prince of Kirikagure, the second shinobi since our own Yondaime Hokage to gain a flee on sight order in the bingo book" said Tenten.

The rookie's eyes widened, "Did you just say Naruto Uzumaki, the one who put Sasuke-kun in the ICU for a month and a half?" asked Ino.

"I really don't know much about that incident but I doubt that it's the same guy" said Tenten.

"Tenten-san why is this guy so interesting to you?"asked Shino.

"The sword he uses, Naruto uses a Sakabato; a reverse blade sword, but the really interesting thing about it is the blade is completely dull, yet he single handedly defeated the Yondaime Mizukage by bisecting him" said Tenten.

Shikamaru frowned at this "You know you just said that this Naruto guy just sliced someone in half with a dull backwards bladed sword?" he asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Tenten.

"No just clarifying" said Shikamaru.

"I wonder if he's related to Naruko-chan, he has the same last name" said Ino.

Sakura was having a hard time not telling them and was about to say something when Naruto appeared in front of them with Naruko in his arms, when the six rookies saw his face they nearly shit themselves it was the same Naruto from an year-and-a-half ago.

"Kakashi" he said and said Jonin quickly appeared, "she'll be fine, I fixed Sasuke's little issue and he should be waking up in a few hours, Tsunade took him to the hospital" said Naruto. Kakashi nodded and shunshined away.

The six rookies with the addition of team 9 kept staring at him until he turned around.

"Well, if it isn't team 9, how have you all been? Is Gai-san still hollering about youth and all that jazz?" he asked, purposely ignoring his old classmates.

"Yes Naruto-san, as pleasant as it is to see you, what are you doing here might I ask?" asked Neji.

"I've been newly instated as a Konoha jonin through a contract with the new Mizukage" said Naruto.

"But you're a missing nin of Kiri, why would they want you to be their treaty avatar?" asked Tenten.

"Simple, I was born here, so I know Konoha's customs and I may be a missing nin of Kiri but

I don't have a bounty on my head; add to the fact that I am a war hero. To sum it all up, I'm Kiri's equivalent to Konoha's three Sanin and as long as I am a jonin of Konoha, Kiri will be its ally" said Naruto. "Oh I'm also here to support imouto-chan who is currently sleeping".

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

Even though Rachel just woke up a few days ago I still feel like shit, a few days before the accident we had a heated argument and it led to her saying things she shouldn't have, now don't hate me or anything ladies but when a guy says some shit to another guy its kick his ass and get on with your life but when a female says it fucking hurts like all hell, and thy guy can do absolutely about it, can anyone explain that? I'm not saying that I didn't say anything that I shouldn't have but what the fuck, she got pissed drove to her friend's house, told her about it, her friend comes to our apartment, kicks me in the balls and leaves me dying on the floor. A few days later I call her and apologize she says she's coming back home and I'm like oh god thank you so much for helping me meet such an awesome person when her mother calls saying she got in an accident and is in a coma. At the time I'm at work so I'm like WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? (Got fired) Now I'm like it's all my fault and shit until her mother smacks the shit out of me saying that it isn't, then I start screaming at her saying yes the fuck it is and I get slapped again, so here I am about two weeks later happy as hell that she's okay but I still feel like shit because I'm thinking it's all my fault. I'm really sorry guys for having you listen to my sob story but I really needed to get It it out and I thank you for your understanding.

* * *

><p><em>The six rookies with team 9 kept staring at him until he turned around.<em>

"_Well, if it isn't team 9, how have you all been? Is Gai-san still hollering about youth and all that jazz?" he asked, purposely ignoring his old classmates._

"_Yes Naruto-san, as pleasant as it is to see you, what are you doing here might I ask?" asked Neji._

"_I've been newly instated as a Konoha jonin through a contract with the new Mizukage" said Naruto._

"_But you're a missing nin of Kiri, why would they want you to be their treaty avatar?" asked Tenten._

"_Simple, I was born here, so I know Konoha's customs and I may be a missing nin of Kiri but _

_I don't have a bounty on my head; add to the fact that I am a war hero. To sum it all up, I'm Kiri's equivalent to Konoha's three Sanin and as long as I am a jonin of Konoha, Kiri will be its ally" said Naruto. "Oh I'm also here to support imouto-chan who is currently sleeping"._

* * *

><p>To say that the six genin were shocked was like asking if Orochimaru enjoyed giving children hickeys.<p>

"Why?" Hinata finally asked.

"Why what?" asked Naruto.

"Why did you leave me here alone? Why didn't you take me with you?" she said.

"Wait just a minute, I don't even know you that well so why would I have taken you with me, I mean sure I knew that you stalked me ever since the whole thing with the bullies but you never once came to talk to me, I mean sure in the academy you'd always be polite to me but you were polite to everyone" said Naruto.

Hinata began to cry, which got Naruto glares from the genin.

"What are you glaring at me for? It's the truth if she ready did like me she would have said something" said Naruto.

"B-b-but I love you, I have for the longest time, not because you saved me from those bullies but because you never gave up, every time you failed you would get back up like nothing was wrong and I made me want to be like you" said Hinata.

"You see, right there you say you love me, yet you knew absolutely nothing about me, in truth I gave up two years prior to my departure from Konoha. I hated Konoha because it brought me nothing but pain, and despair, fear that I may not wake up the next day because of being stabbed in the heart, constant beatings, maiming and torture it'll make anyone give up on life, you don't love the real me, hell you didn't even love the real me, all you have is a severe case of adoration, which is okay. You wish you could have been like the fake me, and that's why I kept at it, it wouldn't be fair to you if you saw the person you look up to just quit now would it? I did it because even though I don't love you I do care, I hate to see someone sad and not work towards their potential because of me and that is why I'm telling you this now before you end up getting hurt in the future, you want to prove it to me that it isn't adoration and that you do indeed love me, you're just going to have to show me" said Naruto.

Hinata stopped crying halfway through because she realized it was true, she didn't love him; he was just a role model for her, someone she had wanted to become like.

"I'll see you all after the preliminary's finish, Hinata push yourself as much as you can but don't do it to a point of no return, I can see that you are strong but I don't want you ending your career as a Shinobi, otherwise I heal you myself and put you through hell" said Naruto with a smirk before disappearing with Naruko via lightning shunshin.

* * *

><p>Konoha Medical center<p>

Outside Naruko's hospital room Naruto was being screamed at by Tsunade for his carelessness.

"Are you fucking crazy, why the hell would you take on Ororchimaru by yourself!?" she screamed.

"Well I wasn't planning on it, I was just working on Sasuke's curse mark" said Naruto scratching on the back of his head.

"Wait, you were working on the mark, how?" she asked.

"I told you used to be an Oto nin, Orochimaru trained me to help master my lightning element and doujutsu, but that didn't mean I was loyal to him. I was pretty high in his trust range though for him to let me work on the various test subjects, Tayuya was of the sound five, Orochimaru's most trusted bodyguards and my spies, being their bosses and all I promised them a life of freedom, and I never go back on them. Anyways since I had clearance to most things I went into his study and found the notes for the curse seal, I figured out a way to reverse engineer the mark but I could not remove the mark itself, so I thing; by removing Orochimaru's soul fragment I turned the mark into permanent chakra storage seal that will constantly but slightly drain Sasuke's's chakra on order to increase his reserves" said Naruto.

"So what you're saying is Orochimaru has absolutely no control over him?" asked Tsunade.

"Yep" Naruto.

"What about Naruko doesn't she have one as well?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah but Kyo's chakra destroyed Orochimaru's soulf fragment, and speaking of soul fragments" Naruto pulled out the jar with the snakelike creature (Imagine the snake that Orochimaru transformed into when he tried to take over Sasuke) wanna go burn it?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade smirked, "You have Mina-chan's smarts but Kushi-chan's fucked up mind, I think we'll get along well".

* * *

><p>Four days later<p>

Sasuke lay in his hospital bed contemplating about what Naruto had told him, he wasn't alone anymore, he still had family and his brother didn't kill the clan to test his power. Naruto was hiding something else something just wasn't right, why Itachi would tell him why he killed them all, in his mind it didn't add up. All of a sudden he heard screaming, and not just any screaming, it was Naruko. Normally he wouldn't care because she constantly screamed, but this was more of a pain filled shriek. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran toward the direction in which her screams originated when he saw her room aflame, now who the fuck would set a fire in a goddamn hospital he would ask but there was no one there, he kicked down the door and saw some crazy assed shit, Naruko was bound to the bed with ninja wire, He looked to the ground and saw that there were makibishi spikes and exploding tags all over Naruko's room. Now normally when you want to kill someone in a hospital you stab them, poison them, or sabotage the equipment keeping the person alive but whoever did this really didn't want anyone to save her. About five seconds later he doctors and nursed came but sadly could do nothing but call for help.

Naruto was currently at the Ramen shop catching up with Teuichi and Ayame when Sakura ran up to him in panic mode. She was currently rapidly sputtering nonsense so no one could understand.

"Sakura calm down and tell me what's wrong" said Naruto.

"There is a fire in the hospital" said Sakura.

"Okay I'm sure they can put it out" said Naruto.

"But its Naruko's her room is set aflame and no one can get through without risk of exploding" said Sakura. Before she could say anything else Naruto was gone.

Haku was currently sitting in the couch watching television at the Senju compound, Tsunade had offered to house Naruto and his friends until the Uzumaki compound was finished being repaired due to thirteen years of neglect. As she flipped through channels she felt the mark on her wrist glow, she immediately knew it was an emergency, Haku tapped it with a chakra covered finger and disappeared in a blue flash.

She arrived next to Naruto seeing the flaming room; she immediately used a water jutsu and put out the flames. Naruto uses his gravity technique (Will now be called universal magnetism of unimag for short) to levitate Naruko's bed out of the room where he could release her from the ninja wire, as soon as he cut her free she latched on to him holding on for dear life. As if on cue; Kyo jumps through the window of Naruko's room.

"Fuck" Said Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently reading the new release of Icha-Icha although it as no longer called that because Jiraiya didn't want to face the wrath of an angry lightning bolt chucking godson when<p>

BOOOOM

The explosion sent tremors all over the village, Hiruzen sent his anbu to deal with it immediately, after about five second Kyo falls through the roof and into a chair while Naruto appears with a shaking Naruko sobbing into his chest.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	13. AN: About Rachel

Rachel, the co-writer for some of my other stories, know that she's made a full recovery but may not be writing fanfics anymore, if that is the case than many of my fanfic will be removed, such as Trust, An Archangel's Legacy, Kitsune WTF, Twisted and Chi no Hime. I've talked with her and convinced her to keep writing if he gets at least 50 users to vote in a poll that she should keep writing.


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys, AWOL here, otherwise known as Rachel, so I have just found out that Shinigami (Haru) has an unhealthy obsession with Linkin Park and Awolnation, so he may not update for a while.

Anyways we have opened up a forum called Custom Kekkei Genkai Database where you all are free to make up your own Kekkei Genkai whether it's body based, chakra based, spiritual, or doujutsu.

By the way I am currently writing new chapter's for Son of the Kyuubi and Alucard: The No Life King which should roll out within the next two weeks. And about Alucard's (Naruto's) paring, I really don't know.


	15. Chapter 11 (I think?)

**Note: Naruko will as of now be known as Megumi Uzumaki**

**So sorry I left you guys hanging for so long, but my computer's hard disk failed, this is why I am happy I save chapters to multiple sources, anyways I'm almost done with highschool so i should have enough time before college starts to haul ass on the fics that I promised to update.**

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently reading the new release of Icha-Icha although it was no longer called that because Jiraiya didn't want to face the wrath of an angry lightning bolt chucking godson when_

_BOOOOM_

_The explosion sent tremors all over the village, Hiruzen sent his anbu to deal with it immediately, after about five second Kyo falls through the roof and into a chair while Naruto appears with a shaking Megumi sobbing into his chest._

* * *

><p>To say that the old hokage was afraid of what Naruto would do at this moment was an understatement, Megumi was not able to participate in the finals as she was currently in rehabilitation, her mind had once again reverted back to the hollow shell that it had been after the last incident.<p>

The council had finally gathered after the exams going without any problems surprisingly, the civilians were unusually quiet much to everyone else's chagrin.

"I have called this meeting to discuss yet another assault upon the Uzumaki heir Megumi, yesterday at about 1 pm the hospital room of said heir exploded. If not for Sasuke Uchiha and her brother she would have most likely perished which could have set free the Kyuubi" Said the old hokage.

The civilians immediately went pale at this but they also showed a face of confusion they had no idea who had attacked the girl. One of the civilians who was known as Kumaru Hagane the head merchant of Konoha's market decided to speak up.

"Not to be rude Hokage-sama but we have no idea what you are getting at, none of us have the time nor interest to plot against a child regardless of his or her status, so I don't see the reason for us being here" said Kumaru.

The rest of the civilians nodded in agreement.

"Very well you may leave" said the old man, he was surprised that there was no shouting of death to the demon and whatnot, it actually looked like they had grown tired of it and moved on which would be investigated later.

After the civilians had vacated the room all that was left were the clan heads and the elders, "Well that was anticlimactic" said Shikaku Nara; father of Shikamaru Nara.

"I agree it seems as though the civilians have grown tired of calling for Megumi-san's demise" said Haishi Hyuuga; father of Hinata Hyuuga and uncle of Neji Hyuuga."The matter still stands that we have no idea who is responsible for both attacks on young Megumi, and if we don't find out soon we'll be dealing with a lightning bolt throwing madman that is her older twin brother" said the Hokage.

"Wait a minute, Naruto has returned to the village?" asked Inoichi; Ino's father.

"Yes he has, he is currently the jonin ambassador for Kirigakure no Sato" said Hiruzen.

"But how is he a jonin? He is that same age as our genin" asked a feral looking woman known as Tsume Inuzuka.

"Well he's known in the bingo book as the lighting prince of the bloody mist and he's also a part of the newly dubbed eight swordsmen of the hidden mist" said Hiruzen.

The eyes of Koharu, Homura and every clan head almost popped out of their heads with the exception of Shibi Auburame whose kikkai loudly swarmed inside his coat.

"What!"

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki did not look happy as he was blindfolded while escorted to the psychiatric ward of ANBU headquarters, he didn't really need to be blindfolded as he already knew where it was from before he left the village but they didn't need to know that. Anyways as he got closer to the building the rustle and bustle of the village got quieter and quieter, his escorts grip on him got tighter and pushy.<p>

"Any reason for the sudden roughness" asked Naruto.

The anbu just growled and shoved him even more. This made Naruto growl, "Listen, I don't know what your problem is with me but you'd best get over it" said Naruto in an icy tone.

When Naruto parted ways with the Anbu he heard the snort given to him by the group. walked down the white corridors of the medical wing to see Kyo standing outside a room which must have been Megumi's.

"So Kyo you wanna tell me what you were doing for someone to get into. Megumi's room undetected?" asked Naruto.

"I went to go get her some ramen for when she woke up, I wasn't gone for that long" said Kyo.

"It doesn't matter how long you were gone, the fact is that you left her unprotected" said Naruto.

"Well she's safe now isn't she? It isn't such a big deal anymore" said Kyo.

The whole hallway temperature suddenly got ten degrees lower.

"Not a big deal huh? Let me tell you something Kyo, that girl in that room is my little sister a sister that I didn't know about until that incident, she's been mentally and physically scarred in some of the worst ways physically possible. As long as I am around it will always be a big deal and it should be for you if you really care" said Naruto as he brushed past Kyo into Megumi's room.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short but as i said my computer is busted, i wrote this on my phone so forgive me for improper punctuation and stuff like that<p> 


	16. PLEASE READ

Hey guys

Unfortunately I will not be uploading new chapters for a while, I learned just yesterday someone very important to me passed away yesterday so AWOL will be taking over.

Thank you for those who understand and others can go somewhere


	17. PLEASE READ 2

Howdy yall, okay I know that ive been AWOL for quite a while but i can explain, i am now a live caster on i stream my favorite videogames most days of the week and i dont really have the time to update, because of this i am putting some of my creations up for adoption, i will put on my profile page which ones will be up for adoption, it pains me to do this but they are great stories and their potential would be wasted if i were to let them sit here


End file.
